


Parental Block

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Blue Balls, Bottom Oz, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Cockblocking, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Funny, Future, Future Fic, Gentle Kissing, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Monsters, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Only Briefly - Freeform, Post-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Showers, Smut, Soft Damien LaVey, Swearing, Top Damien, True Love, almost shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Something collides to the door, forcing it to swing open violently and breaking the lock mechanism in the process. The door hits the wall with a loud bang that makes Oz jump, and on the other side of the door with a soft smile was Damien’s father, Stan LaVey, with some kind of glowing pentagram around his palm.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	Parental Block

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another Damioz fic! It has been a while! Don't worry, only mild smut here if you aren't into explicit content!

Morning showers were supposed to be relaxing and help you wake up for the day. For Damien, it takes him a few more minutes than usual to finish up now that he showers with his husband Oz, personification of fear. Because of this, he can’t help his burning passion to rail him against the bathroom walls every time they get in the shower.

As soon as Oz rinsed off the shampoo on his hair, Damien closed the gap and came up behind him, holding the dark matter monster by the hips. He presses a few kisses on his shoulder up to his neck, earning a soft sigh of contentment from the fear monster.

“Is it all right with you if we go further?” The soon-to-be king of hell whispered gruffly.

Oz blushed and giggled. _“We practically do this every time we shower together. You don’t need to ask at this point, babe.”_ He said telepathically.

Damien huffed. “Dumbass…” He ruffled his lover’s hair. “I’m still gonna ask even if we’re married. Consent is fucking sexy.”

 _“Alright, alright. You have a point.”_ Oz kisses his jaw. _“Of course I’m fine with it.”_

Damien smiled and they kissed under the streaming water. The demon turned up the hot water and steam fogged up the glass divider as their kisses become wet and tongues were intertwined. They explored each other’s mouths, further riling up the red demon. He pressed against Oz’s back and the fear monster can feel the toned chest and abs Damien possess. The fear monster could also feel something familiar warm and hard press between his ass, causing him to moan in surprise. Damien smirked and they broke off to catch their breath.

“Even now, you’ve got a real nice twink ass.” He grabs a handful of cheek, causing Oz to squeal lightly.

“Can’t wait to hear more of those sounds, Ozzie.” He smirked and pushed Oz to the tiled wall, carefully pressing him against it.

_“Mm, Dames… don’t go too rough on me. We’re going out with your parents today, remember?”_

The other rolled his eyes. “Don’t fucking mention my dads when we’re about to fuck. ‘Sides, we got a lot of time before we leave.”

Just then, someone started knocking on the door.

“Ooooh Damiennn~”

Both monster boys turned to the door with wide eyes of horror. Damien scrunched his brows together and scowled at the voice.

“Fuck off pops! I’m in the shower with Oz!” The latter blushed at that. He isn’t wrong, but it’s quite embarrassing for someone to hear that so bluntly.

“I’m respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your father by coming in anyway!”

Something collides to the door, forcing it to swing open violently and breaking the lock mechanism in the process. The door hits the wall with a loud bang that makes Oz jump, and on the other side of the door with a soft smile was Damien’s father, Stan LaVey, with some kind of glowing pentagram around his palm. Most likely, he used some kind of knockback spell to break open the door.

“GRAARRGHH!!!” Damien jumps back in irritation and covers his crotch, a blush creeping up to his face.

“WAAHH!!!” Oz drops to fetal position to cover himself with his legs, hugging them tightly even though he hasn’t formed any genital parts yet.

“Oh ho ho ho!” Stan laughs with pride as he strides in. “Good to see my son having a good sex life with his partner!”

Embarrassment turned to rage and Damien’s tail flicked angrily. “WHAT THE FUCK POPS!?!?!? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!” He shouted. Luckily the steam fogged up the lower half of Damien’s body.

“Now, now son, I just came here to tell you that we’ll be eating at Lucy’s Furnace today.”

“The shit!? Why!? I thought we were eating at the Bone-Apple Teeth or whatever!?”

“Well, unfortunately, Cerberus’s leash broke when one of our guards took him out for a walk last night and wreaked havoc at the restaurant since it was all made of bones. So, we had to call in for some last minute changes.”

“YOU COULDN’T HAVE FUCKING WAITED AFTER WE GOT OUT OF THE BATHROOM!?”

He rubbed his chin, feeling the prickliness of his stubble. “Considering what I was about to witness when I broke open your bathroom door, no. Because of our royal status, I was able to get a reservation at 9:30AM, which is about 20 minutes from now.”

Damien gritted his teeth and growled angrily. Smoke started coming out of his ears, nostrils, and his teeth. “We can’t afford to be tardy, son! It won’t be a good look for us, especially for you since you recently just got married. So!” He claps his hands together. “No time for diddling the doodle now so hurry up and both of you go get changed!”

His son blushed at what he said. “GET OUT!!!”

“Be down in five minutes!” He flashed a toothy grin and held up his hand again.

A different coloured pentagram lit up from his palm, seemingly reversing the breakage of the bathroom door. A clicking sound was heard, indicating that the lock mechanism was fixed as well. Damien let out a groan in frustration. The two high school lovers stayed over at the LaVey castle as the royal kings wanted to spend some quality time with his son and husband.

“I fucking-grrRRRR…” He pulled on his wet hair. “I fucking hate it when they do shit like that!”

A pair of dark matter arms wrap around his torso and a soft kiss to his face was planted. He looks down at Oz and blushes as he sees the his lover’s eyes crinkle in joy. _“It’s okay. We can pick this up after we get back._

Damien sighed in defeat. “Yeah, I guess.” He kisses Oz on the space where his mouth should be. “Still can’t fucking believe I got blue balled by my dad.”

 _“Uh, wow, heh, that phrasing is just… wow.”_ Oz chuckled as he turned off the water.

“What!? That’s what fucking happened! You were right here when you saw it happen, babe!” He reached for both of their towels and passed Oz’s towel at him.

 _“I know.”_ He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and kisses Damien again, calming his demon husband.

They dried off and snapped their fingers to instantly put on their formal attire. Damien got out his makeup bag and applied a bit of eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, highlight, and lipstick. He stole a few glances at how insanely cute Oz looked on his formal wear, as one of the phobias styled his husband’s hair.

He couldn’t wait to take off those clothes later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a full on smut fic because I felt like going to horny jail. But then I thought, let me add a funny Fairly Odd Parents reference in it! And voila, this was made!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
